How The Teen Titans Really Met Robin
by anguslovinghippos
Summary: The Teen Titans were a group before robin entered. really for my enjoyment only... if you like it, AWESOME. slight KF/Robin. Wally/Dick. my first story. it's got some not real assuptions. just kinda got a dream about it.


"So, who is this 'Robin' Character?" Starfire asked as her, Beastboy, Raven, and cyborg left the tower to go meet their new team mate.

"Dude! You haven't heard of him? He's a legend to people like us, well kinda. He doesn't have any powers." Beastboy rambled, appalled.

"Yeah, even I have heard of him." Raven said in monotone.

"He is the first si- protégé ever." The oldest titan of the four (cyborg) explained. "He's, like, older than speedy."

~TITANS~

Soon they arrived to their destination.

"Wayne manor? That's strange…" Beastboy mumbled as they trudged towards the front door. Cyborg knocked.

"Hello?" A gruff voice barked. The door opened to reveal Batman… and a baby Robin.

The Titans looked at the black- haired kid, mouths gaping. The little boy of no more than 6 just snuggled more into Batman's upper body, clutching his cape.

"Is that Robin?" Starfire asked stupidly.

"He's one." Was Batman's reply.

"How many robins are there?"

"Millions. Robins reproduce at a surprisingly fast rate. Almost like rabbits." Batman smirked as he replied to the idiotic shape shifter.

Beastboy blushed.

"I mean the hero robin!"

"Oh, just 4. ROBIN!"

2 more robins ran up, both older than the one in Batman's arms, but still younger than expected. The older looking one had messy black hair and a red streak going through it. He had an air of arrogance around him. He looked to be about 11. The other looked almost exactly like the one in Batman's arms except he was about 8.

"Jason Todd," batman pointed to the 11 year old. "Tim Drake," He pointed to the 8 year old. "Damian Wayne" he pointed to the one in his arms. "And… uh… guys, where's Richard?"

"Dick?" Tim asked. Batman nodded. "I think he's at the mountain."

"Yeah, smooching it up with his boyfriend." Jason grumbled under his breath.

"Okay, well Teen Titans, looks like you get to go on a field trip to Mt. Justice."

"REALLY!" They all asked.

"Sure." Batman smirked. "You guys can take them." He told the robins.

"Ugh. Fine!" Jason grunted.

"Take the zeta beam?" Damian asked Batman. Batman nodded. They made their way over to the zeta beam.

~TITANS~

When they arrived, the Titan's heads were spinning. Once they barfed a couple of times and Jason gave a few insults to them, they finally saw the Young Justice. THEY WERE ALL MOPING.

"Hey, who died?" Beastboy asked jokingly. He got knocked over by a speeding yellow blur.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUR ROBIN FROM US! WHY COULDN'T YOU TAKE JASON OR SOMETHING! HUH? YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN OUR FAMILY!" Beastboy recognized that he was being yelled at by Kid Flash. _THE KID FLASH, and he was crying._ The sobbing red head just kept rambling. The others had to grab him before he started vibrating the hell out of the Teen Titans. They saw that no one had cried as much as him, but Miss Martian was a close second. Aqua Lad started to greet them, only to be interrupted by Artemis.

"If you looking for him, he's up at the satellite. He's the only protégé to be allowed up there."

Superboy was just in the corner punching the walls.

All of these heroes were 15. Same as them.

Then Speedy walked in. alcohol was wafting off him like stink clouds.

"Dude, are you drunk?" Cyborg asked, appalled.

"No," he grunted. "But Green Arrow is. Hey you guys need to get Robin, I need to take Green Arrow to the satellite, and Young Justice needs to mope. So come on." Red Arrow headed over to the zeta beam and set the co-ordinates. "Oh, and Robin isn't the only protégé allowed in the satellite." Speedy said with a glare towards Artemis.

~TITANS~

"So how old is Robin?" Raven asked Speedy as they walked through the satellite's halls.

"I think you should figure it out for yourself, but I will tell you he is younger than me. I'm 21." Speedy grunted out as he dragged the unconscious form of his mentor.

The other Titans followed him in shock.

Once they reached the mess hall, they saw all the heroes. Some moping at the loss of their little bird, others stuffing themselves with food (*cough cough* Flash).

"Hey, Dick!" Roy yelled.

"Yeah?" A voice came back.

"The Titans are here!"

"Okay, just a second. Superman is, like, not letting go! DAMMIT GET OFF!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Superman's winey voice echoed.

"DUDE! YOU'RE STARTING TO FLY! LET GO OF MY CAPE! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE KYPTONITE!"

"AHHHHHH!" The Titans saw something fall from the rafters only to be caught by a red blur.

"OH COME ON!" the same voice yelled.

A few booms sounded and soon a short kid in a Robin suit jumped in Speedy's arms.

"Hey Roy." The small boy said out of breath. Roy only smiled.

"Hey Dick, Batman finally made that kryptonite-pepper spray?"

"Yep." They both laughed. The smaller boy had more of a cute pixie laugh, that they were also pretty sure it freaked most people out. When _Roy_ normally laughed it was a cocky chuckle, but this time it was a real, happy laugh.

"Oh, sorry guys. This is the original robin, Richard 'Dick' Grayson. He's-"

"I'm 13." Dick said.

The Titan's mouths dropped to the ground for the millionth time that day.

"WHAT?" Beastboy was the first to speak.

"Not this again…" Robin trailed.

"What again?" Roy asked bored. He just wanted Dick to get the recognition he deserved. If a few asses got kicked then no skin off his nose.

"You know Roy!" Robin grumbled angrily.

"Ah ha!" Roy shouted. "I propose a contest. Robin against all of you. The league gets to pick the competitions. Everyone agree?" Dick nodded. He knew he would win. He couldn't let his pride get this easily hurt. The Titans also nodded.

"Alright. First, Superman?"

"Staring contest. Let's start with something easy." He said while still rubbing his eyes.

"We choose… Raven."

"Great!" Robin said with a crazy smile.

Raven looked into Robin's eyeless mask. Robin's eyes narrowed. Suddenly the room seemed to get smaller, darker, and colder. The gaze felt like it was glaring into her soul.

It began to creep her out. Normally this wouldn't have happened to her. She never loss a staring contest. Before she could stop herself, she let out a very un-Raven scream and ran into the girl's bathroom.

"Who's next?" Robin asked.

"Robin, that was unfair." Everyone jumped except Robin.

"No, Batman, that was totally fair. Nobody said I couldn't use the 'bat-glare'."


End file.
